


The mistake of having a stupid best friend

by iamsocute



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd is So Done, Other, Tim Drake is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsocute/pseuds/iamsocute
Summary: Tim Drake is one messed up human being. Good thing his best friend Jason Todd is there to keep him alive.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo. This is my first fic, so gimme some tips if you wanna, no biggie. So, some info. Jason and Timmy are friends and met before, duh, and also Bruce is a good parent cause screw Tom King. Anyways, lotsa love, and hope you enjoy~

Jason Todd had never hated his best friend more than in this moment, holding the stupid shit on the edge of a rooftop in an attempt to keep them both alive as Tim Drake took another shot of the caped crusader running across rooftops. He’d never thought that the polite, awkward, kind of annoying goody two shoes would ever become the reckless sociopath he knew today but then again he also never imagined that he would have liked the stupid kid enough to stick around and watch him turn into this mess of a human being.

He regretted that choice so, so much. Tim stuffed some marshmallows into his mouth and Jason wanted to scream. Where the hell did he get those? He didn’t have them a second ago. Grunting a bit, he pulled them both backwards and they fell back onto the roof. Jason ignored the sting of his back meeting the floor in favour of yelling at the younger boy.

“Are you fucking suicidal you stupid piece of shit! What the hell are you doing?”  
Tim sighed, cradling his stupid ass camera close to his chest as he stared up at the sky. “I’m taking pictures of batman.”  
“Not what I meant, and you know it, smartass.” Roughly pushing Tim off of him, he sat up straight and ruffled his head. God, he hoped there was no blood. “Besides, you take pictures of them all the time. Can’t you stop now?”  
“No!” Tim whirled around to glare at him. “No way. I still don’t have enough evidence to prove that Batman is Bruce Wayne yet.”  
“That’s just an excuse, I know you’ve got all the info you need. We both know you just like watching them.”  
Tim’s ears went slightly red, before retorting. “Well, it’s not like you don’t like it. You think they’re cool too!”  
“Yeah, I do. But I don’t risk my life to take photos of them in the middle of the night in fucking Gotham you little shit!” He was being too loud, but he couldn't stop yelling. How could he, when his best friend was literally risking his life to get a stupid shot of some guy in a bat onesie?  
Tim had stopped paying attention to him now, eyes searching for the familiar figure they both grew to recognise as easily as breathing. “Stop swearing.”  
“I’ll swear when I want to.” Jason huffed. “You’re not the boss of me.”  
“I’m your best- well, your only friend. So I’m basically a boss.”  
Jay snorted. “That’s shitty logic, even for you. I’m your best friend too. So what, am I your boss then?”  
“Mm.” Tim leaned against Jason’s shoulder, snuggling a bit, nudging Jason until he started petting Tim’s hair. Adorably cat-like little fucker. “Co bosses.”  
“That’s stupid.” He said mildly, even as he pulled Tim in closer and cuddled up beside him.

Tim nuzzled his face more into his shoulder, and Jason let out a snort before staring at the sky. It was his own Gotham sky, grey clouds slowly making its way across a starless sky. As Tim let out a small yawn, he couldn’t help but smile.

Because as much as he hated to admit it, Jason loved his stupid, smartass, reckless sociopathic little shit of his best friend.


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm platonic found family mmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my dudes. Hope you enjoy the chapter~

When Jason Todd first saw Timothy Drake, he was getting harassed by a drunk man holding a beer bottle. It was an ugly sight, to say the least. No doubt the little kid was from the upper side, his camera and relatively new looking clothes told him that in a heartbeat. What the hell was he doing here?

Don’t say hell. He reminded himself. Mom doesn’t like it when I swear. No swearing, no swearing.

Carefully he kneeled down, searching the ground for something that could be used as a weapon to fight the creeper off when he spotted a rusty wire. He picked it up, grimacing when he felt strange grime. Should have checked for something that could be dangerous, what if he got a disease? Stupid tonto. Stupid stupid. He whacked his head lightly. He didn’t have health insurance if he got hurt what would happen to his mom?

“Don’t think about that,” He muttered lowly to himself as he slowly approached the old man. “Okay, so the old man is drunk- what’ll happen to the kid? Dios esto es estresante.”

Carefully he raised the wire, ignoring how the kid’s eyes widened as he noticed him, and trying not to think about the old man noticed him. Luckily he was too busy trying to grope the poor little boy. Yuck, he wrinkled his nose. Paedophiles are fucking creepy. Oh shit, I swore. Oh, no, dang it. Too late now, I guess. He brought down the wire quickly, stabbing the old man in the back before grabbing the kid by the hand and running. The old man screeched in pain and grabbed at the wound, but he didn’t chase them. Probably too drunk and disoriented, gracias a dios por eso.

Jason brought them round the back of a small breaking down diner. The light from the shop illuminated the kid’s face, but it made him wince too so Jason turned him around until he faced the dark, walking over to the stranger’s original position so he would have to face the light instead. The kid didn’t say anything. Did he have no survival instincts? A normal person would have spoken. But he just stood still, nervously shuffling back and forth, clutching the camera protectively to his chest.

What a weirdo. He looked the kid up to down, but nothing. Nothing worth stealing except the clothes on his back and that sweet, sweet camera which was obviously too precious to steal. I’m not a bully, he reminded himself, though he could feel his eyes eyeing the camera hungrily. I shouldn’t steal something he really likes… but, I mean. I shouldn’t but that camera could sell for thousands. Enough for rent. Maybe enough for some good food on the side… Maybe I should. I mean, it’s not like he can’t buy another? He looked up at the kid, ready to try and persuade him, but then he couldn’t help but stare. It was the first time he could actually look at the kid, and he was… odd. His eyes especially. They were big, bright. They were blue, he was pretty sure. It was really dark, but he was pretty sure they were blue. Like his! But not a really bright, pretty colour, judging from the… well, the darkness of it. He tilted his head, hoping the angle would help see him better, and… Aha. He was right, it was blue. But a more muted cold grey. He was obviously of Asian descent, god knows how he got blue eyes. Blue eyes that were currently staring up at him fearfully. Oh. Oops.

He lurched at the kid who shrank back, and Jason felt a sharp tinge of anger. Jesus, what am I doing? This poor kid almost got molested, and I’m just staring, like an asshole. Maybe I should comfort him. 

Jason cleared his throat awkwardly. “Hey, Kid. Uh, what’s your name?” He tried to make his voice as friendly as possible. The boy looked down.  
“I’m, uh. I’m Collin.”  
Ah. Jason smiled a bit at that. So he isn’t a total moron.  
“Sure, Collin. I’ll take it. Where're you from?”  
“Gotham.” Immediate response. Surprising, he had expected the kid to stutter or something.  
“Same. I’ll take you home, kiddo. Where d’you live?”  
The boy- “Collin”- ‘s eyes flashed with something that almost looked like irritation. “Why do you keep calling me a kid? How old are you?”  
“Ten,” Jason replied simply. Well, technically he was nine and a half, but that’s basically the same thing. “You?”  
“Collin” stood taller, as if showing off his extremely small height. “Six and a quarter.”  
Jason stifled a laugh at that. “So six, then.”  
The boy pouted, but it was kinda cute so he didn’t really mind. Instead, he leaned closer. “But where'd you live? I’ll take you home.”  
Bad idea, Jay. In a second, the boy had scampered away. Figures, the questions were kinda creepy. But letting the kid go now was probably an even worse idea, what with all the pedos and creeps around. Quickly he leaned forward and grabbed the kid’s arm, and he could feel the kid stiffen. 

Jason rushed to reassure him. “Woah there, kid. Uh, Collin. I’m not tryna hurt you, I promise.”  
Collin was still ramrod straight, so he carried on. “Tellin’ the truth. It’s just- there are tons of creeps around, y’hear me? So, let me bring you home. Promise I won’t do anything to you.”  
He eyed the older boy up warily. “You swear I can trust you?”  
Jason smiled as friendly as he could. “Yep! I ultra swear.”  
“Kay.” The kid relaxed. Jesus, was that all it took? He took Jason by the hand and looked up at him carefully. When Jason did nothing, he smiled a bit. It was a cute smile, crooked. Gummy. Jason swung their hands a bit.  
“My home’s, uh… on the upper side. Drake Manor.”  
Jason blinked. Why did that name sound so familiar? Drake Manor. Drake. Drake. “Hold on a second.”  
Jason stood still, ignoring the little boy blinking up at him. Drake? As in the rich archaeologist family? Famous for being mean to poor people, asshole scrooges Drake?  
“Oh. Yep. Okay. Uh huh, I know where that is.”  
Next to Brucie Wayne’s house, wasn’t it? Fucking hell. He continued walking, Collin- no, something else. Something Drake stumbled to catch up but he didn’t really think too much about it.

Well, Jason sighed. At least I’ll never have to see this spoiled brat again.  
“Um… Mr? Saviour?” The Drake’s voice was hesitant and high pitched.  
“Yeah?”  
The boy blushed right up to his ears and Jason felt a deep dread drench his body.  
“Can… can we be friends?”  
Oh for fuck’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what up im jared im 19 and i never fucking learned how to read  
> i hope you liked this, writing is hard

**Author's Note:**

> wihlwgiiugeiuhliutgligh whats up demons its me ya boi  
> sorry if you expected actual notes lol im bad at this. forgive me father for i have sinned


End file.
